Windward Jack
| jname = ウィンドワードジャック | rname = Windowaado Jakku | ename = Windward Jack | first = | affiliation = | occupation = Pirate; Broker | residence = | alias = Yumuro (湯室 Unknown) | epithet = Jack of all trades (万屋 Yorozuya) (Underground) Royal Gladiator (王立の剣闘士 Ouritsu no Kentoushi) | jva = Masakazu Morita | Funi eva = Johnny Yong Bosch | age = 25 | bounty = 15,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = October 20th | height = 6'2" }} Windward Jack (ウィンドワードジャック, Windowaado Jakku) is a pirate and one of the most famous brokers inside the Underground. But for the outside world he is just an ordinary pirate and former slave. For 10 years he was a slave and against his will he had to fight in a colosseum in order to eat and could one day become free, during that time he gain the epithet of Royal Gladiator (王立の剣闘士 Ouritsu no Kentoushi) due to being the most famous slave of a worldwide organization of slaves and have never lost a fight. Within the Underground he is known as Yumuro (湯室 Unknown) due to the fact that no one has ever seen his face except for the brokers and clients that he trust the most. Due to having been sold when I was just a baby he never met the parents and due to that no one know what is the reason for him to have pointed ears. Even with no power to save objects or a big secret stash he still manages to be one of the best brokers selling practically everything. Appearance As a kid he work as a gladiator in a colosseum but since he was very litle he needed to train a lot to survive, and thanks to that he managed to spend several years without losing a single fight. He was small but had relatively defined muscles for his age, he had short blue hair and deep blue eyes that showed no expression and he always wore the clothes of the Colosseum because he didn't have any more. Even being the star of the colosseum he was still a slave so he always had to use handcuffs with weights on his feet, a "leash" and as he couldn't disobey the orders of his master he was full of scars on his back. After ten years as a slave Jack began to travel the world and then it became a pirate he was taller and started wearing a black suit with a blue vest, a white lace and several chains attached to the coat. He began using several weapons after becoming a broker such as a giant cross-shaped gun that is safe for the chains attached to the his jacket and normally two guns that also serve as swords. For some unknown reason he can change his hair color from blue to white and thanks to this it can be two different people changing slightly the personality. The choice of his clothes is always within the same standards which always involve formal clothes like black pants, a black shirt or blue and depending on who he is it uses a longer blue vest with six buttons and blue contours more clear if it is the broker and if it is the pirate vest it is tighter and a more greyish blue with just a button. Both in like the other he always wears a jacket but with the larger vest he wears a long coat with various ornaments and chains stuck and in addition it also a big white ribbon. In pirate he simply uses a coat landed on the shoulders of fairly simple turtleneck with no details beyond a cross in each one of the cuffs. Personality Jack is known to be able to easily change the personality and as a result he was able to create two different people, that is the one he is known more as the pirate. This personality he is extremely calm but when you're in a fight he is "wilder" than there could be. To many he is described as a psycho when it comes to fights, but out of fights is the most calm and polite, caring always with those who are around him especially those he meets. When he is working as a broker he stays as calm as possible never be amazing with anything much less show emotions. Even a fight Yumuro doesn't show any emotion, just reacting when the work involves slaves, some other changes of personality that he has been seen when he's doing works because it must be able to be a part of the environment that surrounds him. His original personality being the pirate he is quite well known by seas for several things, such as being a big heartbreaker that left several women alone. Although he always demonstrates a smile inside he still feels pain from memories of when he was a slave. For ten years he had to work as a slave in a Coliseum and due to not being able to relate to anyone he just left to show emotions of both sadness/pain when his master was hitting back or anger when someone who had begun to like him was dead. His expression at the Coliseum was full of empty and he always struggled without thinking about the opponent. But despite having spent so much time without showing any emotion he was able to smile the day his master freed him, and even now he can't cry, smile and even if it's little he tries to care about other people. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Weapons Specialist Intelligence Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbushoku Haki Relationships Bounty Quotes Major Battles Trivia References Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Brokers Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Weapon User Category:Former Slaves Category:Former Gladiator